God Wars Dungeon
This page has a Strategy Guide. Overview The God Wars dungeon is one of the most dangerous places in SoulSplit, but also one of the most profitable. With the chance to obtain special God-related armoury, equipment and Godswords, the danger is certainly high. A long time ago, A war between four of the Gods (Armadyl/Bandos/Saradomin/Zamorak) on SoulSplit started and continues to this very day. They fought for the coveted Godsword, which showed power and control. ''' During the war, another God, Zaros who wanted to recieve this power and control, sent his army to battle. His army, although consisted of a few but had extraoridnary power, was the general, Nex,' and the minions' Fumus, Glacies and Umbra'. Seeing the risk and the power of Zaros' army, the other Gods proceeded to put the difference aside, for the time being to lock up the powerful army. They were successful, and eventually locked the minions in a mysterious area, behind a frozen door. Nex escaped the fate, and said ' "We will never be defeated, as when the time comes, as the power of Zaros will shine through. We will make a return.''' before disappearing from the God Wars Dungeon. After Nex disappeared, the remaining Gods continued to war against each other, with no sign of restriant. How to get there Recommended Set-ups Magic Your inventory will vary depending on your mode and combat level. Feel free to swap items in your inventory if you feel necessary. 1-2 Extreme/Magic potions 1-2 Extreme/Super defence potions Runes (depending on spell being used) 4-6 Super restore potions (If on mode: Sir/Lord/Knight) Special weapon: Shadow Sword Summoning: Steel titan > Pack Yak 12-22 rocktails/sharks Melee Your inventory will vary depending on your mode and combat level. Feel free to swap items in your inventory if you feel necessary. 1-2 Extreme/Super Attack potions 1-2 Extreme/Super Defence potions 1-2 Extreme/Super Strenght potions 4-6 Super restore potions (If on mode: Sir/Lord/Knight) Special weapon: Armadyl godsword/Dragon claws/Dragon dagger/Shadow Sword Summoning: Steel titan > Pack Yak 13-24 Rocktails/Sharks Range Your inventory will vary depending on your mode and combat level. Feel free to swap items in your inventory if you feel necessary. 1-2 Extreme/Range potions 1-2 Extreme/Super defence potions 4-6 Super restore potions (If on mode: Sir/Lord/Knight) Special weapon: Morrigans Javelins/Shadow Sword/Zaryte Bow Summoning: Steel titan > Pack Yak 13-24 Rocktails/Sharks Recommended Stats Recommended 80+ Hitpoints 80+ Attack 80+ Strength 80+ Defence 94+ Magic 80+ Range 95+ Prayer 80+ Dungeoneering 99 Summoning Minimal 60+ Attack 60+ Strength 40+ Defence 68+ Magic 61+ Range 43+ Prayer NPCs found in the area Bailey Monsters found in the area Armadyl's followers Bandos' followers Saradomin's followers Zamorak's followers Slayer monsters God Chambers/Dungeon areas Armadyl's Eyrie Please note: Armadyl's Eyrie is different than the other partcipants in God Wars due to the player being restricted to use only Magic or Range attacks (Melee attacks cannot hit as they are flying). The God chamber, which consist of the monsters below, requires a total of 5 kills to enter (Must be Armadyl followers). Also note, that the killcount is reduced by 5 each time you enter the chamber. The following monsters are the general and minions of Armadyl: The monsters above have the chance to drop unique items, such as pieces of a Godsword and God-related armoury, which are listed below: * - You need all 3 shard pieces to make a Godsword blade, which can be attached to any hilt to obtain a Godsword (Type depends on the hilt). Bandos' Stronghold Click here for a complete version of Bandos' Stronghold. The God chamber, which consist of the monsters below, requires a total of 5 kills to enter (Must be Bandos followers). Also note, that the killcount is reduced by 5 each time you enter the chamber. The following monsters are the general and minions of Bandos: The monsters above have the chance to drop unique items, such as pieces of a Godsword and God-related armoury, which are listed below: * - You need all 3 shard pieces to make a Godsword blade, which can be attached to any hilt to obtain a Godsword (Type depends on the hilt). Saradomin's Encampment Click here for a complete version of Saradomin's Encampment. The God chamber, which consist of the monsters below, requires a total of 5 kills to enter (Must be Saradomin followers). Also note, that the killcount is reduced by 5 each time you enter the chamber. The following monsters are the general and minions of Saradomin: The monsters above have the chance to drop unique items, such as pieces of a Godsword and God-related weaponary, which are listed below: * - You need all 3 shard pieces to make a Godsword blade, which can be attached to any hilt to obtain a Godsword (Type depends on the hilt). Zamorak's Fortress Click here for a complete version of Zamorak's Fortress. The God chamber, which consist of the monsters below, requires a total of 5 kills to enter (Must be Zamorak followers). Also note, that the killcount is reduced by 5 each time you enter the chamber. The following monsters are the general and minions of Zamorak: The monsters above have the chance to drop unique items, such as pieces of a Godsword and God-related weaponary, which are listed below: * - You need all 3 shard pieces to make a Godsword blade, which can be attached to any hilt to obtain a Godsword (Type depends on the hilt). Nex's Lair Nex is the most powerful and dangerous boss located in SoulSplit and has the chance to recieve the highest profit. Due to the danger of the situation, it is suggested that you proceed with caution. How to get there To access Nex's lair, click the dungeons teleport in the spellbook and select the appropriate option. Upon arrival, Nex (see below) will be the only monster. Nex has the chance to drop unique items, such as pieces of Zaros equipment, which is among the most powerful in SoulSplit: =Trivia= *It should be noted that within the Zaros room (within the frozen door) any use of ranged or magic attacks will lead to the reflection of these attacks back on you. Only melee users go unscathed within that room. *Veracs is most commonly used in that room against Fumus and UMbra due to its ability to hit past protection prayers. *Glacies is glitched and will attack a random player within the room, hitting past prayers, without protection prayers he can deal up to 500 hitpoints of damage. =See also=